Advance: Narraciones de un modesto Vampiro
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: Cuando la pequeña Mini, va a la cama...siempre espera por su querido hermano, quien le narra todo tipo de historias sobre la pareja favorita de la niña; Ash y May.
1. Manapy: La sonrisa de una chica

**La sonrisa de una chica**

Han pasado ya varios años desde aquella vez que Ash y compañía habían ayudado a Jackie en su misión de criar y proteger a Manaphy. Así como de proteger a Zhamaya; el templo del mar, de las garras del malvado pirata Phanton.

Si bien en la odisea, aquello fue una lucha llena de acción. Lo más destacable de esto fue la acción de May como madre sustituta de Manaphy, con quien había forjado un lazo maternal muy unido, por más increíble que sonaba aquello. Era lógico pensar que May conoció el "amor" de madre a una edad muy joven para ella, y aun así lo demostraba con toda devoción.

La última vez que May y Manaphy tuvieron que despedirse, fue tal vez el momento mas triste y a la vez mas feliz de la castaña ojiazul, algo que jamás, nunca olvidaría.

En efecto. Ella jamás lo olvido. Aun pese a su comportamiento todavía infantil, May solía ser muy atenta y cariñosa; aunque esto no va tanto al caso.

El caso, fue que May disfruto ser madre al menos en metáfora. Sin embargo debíamos admitir que ella quedaría sentida con esta experiencia.

Todavía lo recordaba, como si hubiese sido ayer…

/Flash Back:/

May y sus amigos se encentran en la cubierta del Blue Lagon, una vez que el día estaba por concluir y su misión había terminado. El templo del mar ahora volvía a sumergirse en las aguas para nunca más volver a surgir, al menos en la vida de nuestros amigos.

Si bien todos se encontraban satisfechos, la castaña no podía decir lo mismo.

May: Adiós…-Decía mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

Sin embargo aquel pokemon legendario el príncipe del mar; volvió una vez más para despedirse de su ya amada "madre" y articulando las palabras "te amo…May" Aquel pokemon bebe felizmente volvió a las tranquilas aguas. Habiendo complacido ya a su madre humana.

May por su parte ahora se sentía mejor…aun cuando no lo fuera

Max: May, estas bien?

May: No…no lo estoy…pero…lo estaré…-Dijo triunfal mientras el viento agitaba sus mechones castaños, así como sus ropas.

May, sus amigos y hermano, le acompañaban mientras sonreían junto con ella y miraban hacia el alba y el mar que tranquilamente volvía a guardar unos de sus muchos secretos y tesoros.

/Flash Back End…/

Eso fue…hace ya unos años atrás. May continúo su entrenamiento. Como coordinadora pokemon, y esto le llevo a muchos otros lugares como Jotho y Sinnoh más aun. Sin embargo era obvio que las cosas cambiaron mucho a lo largo de estos años.

Uno de estos eventos, fue que Max volvió a casa en petalburgo con el objetivo de volverse un entrenador pokemon. El fue el primero en irse. Brock…Brock volvió a ciudad plateada donde finalmente su experiencia adquirida a lo largo de estos años rindieron frutos, crenado así su propio centro de crianza pokemon el cual según sus constantes cartas ya atendía con la ayuda de una compañera, alguien que Ash seguramente recordaría…

"Ash"…es verdad casi nos olvidamos del azabache. Ash…aquel joven que finalmente logro madurar lo suficiente como para no ser la burla de varios. Continuo al lado de May, apartemente Norman seguía teniendo planes para el joven y que mejor que un maestro experimentado en el tema, que además no cobra honorarios por sus servicios de guardián, maestro, cocinero, medico y asesor de la chica.

Así fue como sucedieron las cosas en todo este tiempo.

Algo que si tomaría por sorpresa, sería el repentino cambio que May tanto como Ash habían tomado más recientemente.

Quién sabe si Norman ya tenía esto planeado desde hace tiempo, o Ash hizo de las suyas.

Quien sabe…pero lo curioso es que aun así seguían en el asunto de los pokemon, aunque no como estábamos acostumbrados a verlos.

Pero…bueno, veamos cómo les ha ido a maestro y alumna en esta nueva vida Como: Investigadores de la federación pokemon con sede en Hoen.

Si investigadores, o detectives si es que así lo entienden

Eran ya la media noche. En algún punto dentro del exuberante bosque rumbo a ciudad Slate pourt. Un grupo de oficiales de policía y pokemon rangers se reunían con vehículos y equipos en los alrededores de un viejo almacén en medio de bosque. Dicho almacén seguramente ocultaría a algún grupo criminal que estuviera tratado de hacerse con algún bien o pokemon especial o raro que pudieran encontrar.

Si bien esto no parecía algo calmado. El dato era que la situación ya había sido controlada. En el interior del edificio. Se observan los ventanales desgastados, mientras un enorme hombre cuya identidad es oculta por las sombras aparentemente es neutralizado por dos individuos más pequeños y menudos que este ultimo. Parecían ser un joven y una jovencita. Ambos aparentemente luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo contra el individuo más tosco y no peleaban tan mal.

Aprovechando que su oponente se encontraba aturdido por la lucha, las chica se lanzo primero al ataque y una vez frente al sujeto, le dejo descargar una voltereta en la que le pateo con fuerza en el pecho y cabeza, una vez e cuclillas en el suelo , la chica se lanzo a u lado para que su compañero, un joven más alto y ciertamente más fuerte, descargara todos su peso en un certero y duro golpe al pecho del individuo. Ante esta acometida. Aquel hombre gigante se desplomo sobre unas cajas de madrea, rompiéndolas en el acto.

-El juego termino…Phanton! –La voz algo gruesa de aquel joven resonó en el lugar.

-No cree que estas algo viejo ara seguir en esto! –Una voz femenina se oyó seguidamente.

-Malditos niños…! Siempre se han interpuesto en mis planes…-Decida aquel hombre que resultaba ser Phanton.

-Déjate de tonterías Phanton, la fiesta termino. –Grito el joven.

-Esto aun no se acaba maldito mocoso. –Acto seguido…oprimió u botón de un control que llevaba y una viga de madera de colosal tamaño apareció dirigiéndose rumbo hacia ellos.

-Mierda! –Dijo El joven mientras empujaba a su compañera fuera de peligro, pero lamentablemente la viga se lo llevo de lleno, lanzándolo contra el otro lado del almacén.

-Ash! –la voz de la joven se hizo sonar llena de temor.

En efecto. Ese joven resultaba ser Ash, y si bien no lográbamos distinguirlo bien, pronto lo veríamos, al igual que su compañera quien obviamente ya se imaginan quien es.

-Ash! –Pronto la chica fue detenida de un brazo por aquel hombre gigantesco. Y elevada de este.

-Ahora es tu turno mocosa! –Phanton amenazo con acabar con la joven.

-guárdate tus amenazas Phanton! –La chica le ordeno mientras le daba una patada en el estomago a fin de librarse.

-Una vez más te interpones en mis planes niña...me quitaste la corona del mar. Pero no dejare que lo vuelvas a hacer! –Dijo haciendo recuerdo lo ocurrido hace años.

-Manaphy…Manaphy no era ningún objeto u herramienta! –Contesto postrada en cuclillas e el suelo. –El era...mí…

-MAY! Cuidado! –La voz de Ash llamo a la chica por su nombre. En efecto era May, ya lo sabíamos pero necesitábamos confirmación.

Ash apareció, y de una envestida se lanzo contra Phanton. Haciendo que ellos retrocedieran hasta el ventanal y rompiéndolo en el acto, cayeron del segundo nivel.

Ash! Espera! –May salió en busca de su maestro. Una vez asomada por la ventana. Miro como tanto Phanton como Ash habían aterrizado sobre una patrulla, destrozándola con la caída.

Afortunadamente los dos seguían respirando y bueno no faltaron los oficiales que ridículamente les apuntaron y dijeron "no se muevan" cuando la verdad ambos no podían hacerlo.

Momento después Phanton y sus hombres fueron encerrados en un camión policial y llevados fuera del lugar, acompañados de un gran escolta de patrullas.

En el lugar solo habían quedado los Rangers quienes con algunos camiones y camionetas seguían reuniendo información en la zona. Ash era atendido en una ambulancia. El joven solo se había hecho unos cortes en sus brazos debido a la viga que detuvo con sus propias manos, sin olvidar l envestida hacia Phanton; el cual había amortiguado su caída. May por su parte seguía algo pensativa. El encuentro con ese enemigo después de mucho tiempo, le hizo recordar muchas cosas. Aunque trajo consigo también nuevas interrogantes. Interrogantes que notaria después.

Al final Ash y May se quedaron en el lugar junto con los pocos Rangers que se estaban retirados.

-agh con cuidado…-Se quejaba Ash con el paramédico que atedia su cuello.

-La esquirla no te atravesó la arteria principal por un milímetro, no te muevas!

-Apúrate, Apúrate...apúrate. –Apresuro Ash al medico

Por su parte May estaba estada sobre el cofre de una patrulla, miraba fijamente el suelo. Pesando pesaba en lo que había sido su vida desde que sucedió ese incidente con Manaphy.

Como había dejado de ser esa niña para convertirse en una jovencita de ahora 21 años, sin embargo seguía conservado su simpatía y belleza únicos y que tato había demostrado e su niñez. Ahora se miraba a sí misma. Sus ropas habían sido cambiadas completarte, ahora vestía unos pantalones de gabardina ajustado de color beige y con botas cafés que llegaban hasta sus rodillas. Su blusa roja, ahora era remplazada por una de color azul y algo holgado de mangas más largas, cubriéndose el tórax tenía un chaleco de varia bolsas esto era parte de su equipo. Francamente nunca pensó en terminar así.

Ella pesaba que seguir siendo una coordinadora profesional y tal vez con muchos trofeos. Sin embargo el brusco giro que había dado su vida lo dedicaba a aventura tras aventura, viaje tras viaje; en cierta forma había sido como ella lo deseo originalmente, viajar y conocer lugares, aunque esto había adquirido el aporte de "vencer a tipos malos".

-May…estas bien? –Un par de botas de casquillo de color café aparecieron frete suyo en donde estaba viendo. Alzo la vista y lo vio a él

-Ah…ha o no es nada…-Volvió a esconder la mirada bajo la gorra que alguna vez fue de su maestro.

-Bien. Vamos a casa. Le invito mientras enerva a que se levantase de donde estaba y lo siguiera.

Terminaron su reporte de la situación y finalmente se encaminaron hacia el Hummvie que tenía como vehículo personal. En pocos minutos maestro y aprendiz viajaban a bordo del utilitario rumbo a Slate Pourt. Usado claro está, una de las veredas en el bosque, sin embargo nuestra castaña amiga se encontraba muy pensativa y solo miraba por la ventana el paisaje que iban dejando atrás de los característicos bosques de Hoen.

-Que sucede May…alguien más te molesto…? –Pregunto Ash quien seguía al volante.

Ash vestía de un modo similar a May, Pantalones Beige, aunque los suyos eran de un tono más grisáceo, una camisa de manga corta de gris azulado dando un estilo militar. Una camiseta de manga corta de color gris claro, aun llevaba su equipo de coderas y rodilleras así como de una cubierta para el peto puesto, May le molestaba usar la cubierta del peto porque le apretaba sus senos. Por eso en cuanto podía se lo retiraba.

Ash parecía más bien un Vaquero con todo eso y claro, un sombrero de expedición de color gris que tenía una franja negra de cuero en la copa. Lo único que podía marcarnos ahora que era Ash, eran los guanteletes negros que usaba, pero estas también habían sido remplazadas por unas de cuero negro. El caso es que ambos habían tenido que simplificar o mejor dicho adaptarse a las nuevas tretas de esta profesión. Afortunadamente los ejercicios y entrenamientos que habían realizado en su juventud los moldearon muy bien para esto. Aunque May como siempre terminaba quejándose de eso.

Al ver a ese nuevo Ash, la chica volteo nuevamente su rostro y apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano solo musito:

-Estoy bien Ash…solo aburrida. –Se defendió la castaña mientras los recuerdos le llegaban con profunda herida en su corazón.

-Segura. No sé, te eh notado algo…desanimada. En especial desde que supimos que nuestra misión sería la de detener nuevamente a Phanton. Dime…te afecta algo relativo a eso? –Ash le manifestó de manera atenta y preocupada.

-Descuida Ash...solo…-Lucho por mantener sus lagrimas a cubierto pero era inútil

-Está bien. En ese caso lo hablaremos en casa, te parece? –Le sonrió comprensivamente As mientras volvía su vista al camino y mantenía su original silencio.

May volteo ligeramente su mirada hacia su compañero y tutor. Aun a pesar de los años podría decirse que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Ash era ahora un joven de al menos 23 o 24 años por lo que poseía un cuerpo mucho mas atlético y su más torneado que antes, parte de esto era por el hecho de su nueva profesión. Sus enormes y macizas manso daban cuenta de ello.

Tampoco podía negarse el hecho de que sus sentimientos y mentalidades habían cambiado también. Ahora era algo más serio pero no por eso dejaba de ser un idealista empedernido con mucha energía; Sus pensamientos y su madurez se enfocaban aun en los pokemon pero ya no con esa incompetencia e irresponsabilidad que solía mostrar de más joven. Era como una mezcla entre su antiguo yo t su ahora persona.

Ella tampoco se había quedado atrás. Después de varios años de entrenamiento y de misiones más serias que encaraban enfrentar a villanos como el equipo Roket o A los equipos Magma y Aqua, habían moldeado una perfecta y algo envidiable figura que no era ni exagerada ni escasamente proporcionada. No…ahora era una jovencita de al menos 19 o 20 años. Y ciertamente sus ojos, aun poseían esa inocencia y gracia que era propia de la May original. Si…ella era igual que Ash en ese sentido. Los dos seguían siendo…"ellos mismos" aun a costa de todos lo vivido por ambos.

La castaña termino su leve vistazo a su compañero y maestro mientras, volvía a mirar el oscuro camino que seguían a toda marcha. Esa noche los esperaba un cálido cuarto de hotel en el centro de Slate Pourt.

/

En efecto. Eran ya las 9 de la noche cuando nuestros dos héroes, habían llegado al centro de la ciudad portuaria. Pero aun a pesar de su logro de aquella noche, nuestros amigos no serian recibidos como héroes dentro de Slate Pourt. No. Aquella operación había sido realizada en secreto de sus habitantes. Es más. Solo los más altos mandos de la ciudad estaban informados de ello. El Humvie amarillo canario paso por vehículo de lujo en vez de asalto y no sauco tanta relevancia en su llegada al hotel de 5 estrellas.

Una vez vuelto al trámite de alojamiento tanto para el vehículo como para los dos agentes. Nuestros amigos ya estaban en su habitación intentando buscar un poco de tranquilidad del ajetreo que ese día había traído

Ash dormía pesadamente en el sofá más grande mientras su equipo de agente estaba colocado sobre la mesa de centro. May estaba acostada en la cama de la recamara continua mirando la televisión y notando solo el hecho de que se había capturado nuevamente a maleantes que intentaban hacer trafico con pokemons marino propios de la zona. Eso era cierto; Pero nunca había especificado que aquellos maleantes eran nada menos que Phanton y sus secuaces Las noticias pasaban de largo mientras la ojiazul seguía muda en su mundo. Tal vez era su duelo con phanton lo que había revivido sombras del pasado.

-May…te encuentras bien…? –La pregunta la tumbo de su nube de ilusiones.

-Perdón…? Ash…! Este…no…que sucede…? –Reacciono fingiendo algo de pena a su maestro quien le miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

-Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo. –Respondió muy obviamente. –May me tienes algo…preocupado. Desde que terminamos nuestro trabajo aquí te he notado algo distraída…pensante…en serio que a ti te pasa algo.

-No Ash no es eso…solo que…-Buscaba que objetar la castaña a su favor. Sin embargo aquello le fue inútil cuando su tutor y colega le refuto sobre su comportamiento.

-No has comido para nada tu cena. Apenas y le diste un mordisco. No me has prestado atención cuando te solicito y parece que ni siquiera dormir puedes. Sabes bien que mañana nos iremos a ciudad Diuford. Necesitas descansar.

-Ash…en serio agradezco esto pero…es que…-May no lo soporto mas y decidió actuar por su instinto. –Lo extraño…-Solo se limito a responder…

-Lo extrañas…? –Se pregunto algo desorientado. A quien…a él…? –Pregunto esta vez más calmado.

-Si…él…mi…mi…-May sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras su voz se quebraba.

-A Manaphy…-Contesto calladamente.

-Mi bebe…! –May libero un llanto muy pesado el cual le dejaba sentir más intensamente aquella sensación en su corazón que tanto le marginaba.

May dejo que sus lágrimas le llegaran hasta lo más sentido de su corazón…mientras sentía como su cuerpo se quitaba un gran peso de encima. La castaña se dejo caer en sus cobijas mientras cerraba sus ojos que eran autenticas cascadas debido a las constantes lagrimas que le aquejaban.

-Lo amaba tanto….el era mi…bebe! –Lloraba mucho más sentida por su perdida. Era lógico, Manaphy nunca fue hijo de May por cuestión técnica pero los sentimientos y el cariño que ambos entrelazaron fue más que suficiente para hacerla sentirse tan mal. Finalmente sintió como una palma se depositaba sobre sus cabellos castaños y le palpaba.

-Lo entiendo…... –La voz de Ash en un timbre sumamente calmo y tranquilizador le hicieron dejar de soltar lágrimas.

May lo comprendió y poco a poco se fue quedando más calmada al par que Ash se sentaba junto a ella a fin de darle animo. Tras un momento May estaba ya calmada, pero su rostro se había chapeado debido a las lagrimas que habían caído por ellos. Su fiel maestro seguía a su lado y era su hombro donde ella depositaba su mentón en busca de calidez reconfortadle.

-Lo siento maestro….en serio lo siento mucho. Se que ya no debo comportarme como una niña…pero es que…no puedo recordarlo, sin sentirme…triste.

-Descuida May Sabes que nunca te he pedido ni reprochado nada que vaya contra tu voluntad. Llorar es algo bueno…y sirve para consolar nuestros sufrimientos. Pero…porque estas triste. Sabes muy bien que Manaphy está bien, sano y salvo. Y que seguramente él siempre te recordara, aun siendo el rey de los mares. Sabe que fuiste tu quien le brindo ese amor que solo una madre sabe dar.

Créeme May yo sé…lo mucho que un hijo se siento agradecido con su madre. –Ash casi llego a quebrarse su voz cuando escucho. –Mama era muy buena persona conmigo...ella…-Dijo cerrando sus ojos mientras May lo miraba. –Era todo para mí. Mi estrella en la noche, alguien quien siempre me espera. Y que seguramente me está esperando….allá. En la inmortalidad.

May lo vio no lo creyó, esa perspectiva de su mentor en un momento daba una esplendida muestra de cariño y afecto hacia la autora de sus días. La necesidad de sentirse querido por unos brazos que brindaban amor y lo recibían de parte de esa persona especial.

Ash liberaba sus sentimientos los cuales sometió al ver que no era el caso.

-Perdona…es que…-Limpiando una lágrima en su mejilla. Es algo mío…jeje pero. Dime May Crees que Manaphy se sentiría feliz si tú te mortificas así? –Acertó en su objetivo. La castaña lo reconsidero. Por un momento sabia que aquellas silabas eran muestras de verdadero sentimiento. Sentimientos que ella no estaba escachando.

May lo pensó solo un momento y después no hubo ninguna duda más. Ella debía estar contenta por Manaphy porque el siempre la recordaría y siempre la tendría en su corazón. Lo mismo que ella debía corresponder. Y ahora eso le dictaba que debía ser feliz por su lado.

-Tienes razón Ash…-Abrazándole afectuosamente. Después de todo…tú también has sido alguien muy importante para Manaphy. Pero más que nadie para mí. –Le dijo mientras hundía su rostro en su pecho.

-Y si es verdad eso. Porque tan importante soy para Manaphy? –Le pregunto algo consternado.

-Jejeje…es que Ash…Manaphy me consideraba su mama. Lo recuerdas.

-Recordarlo. Ju; era todo lo que sabía de ustedes. –Contesto sarcásticamente el joven agente.

-Jeje bueno…es que…el también te consideraba..su padre. –Dijo esto mientras quedadamente callaba y cerraba sus ojos para darle un beso al azabache.

En poco momento; May le había dado un cálido y lento beso irresistiblemente tierno a Ash, quien a pesar de su sorpresa no tardo en contestar a este último. Entregándole mucho afecto a ese tierno, no tardaron en dejar que la situación se les saliera literalmente de las manos y sencillamente aquella noche termino siendo muy lejos de algo calmo y callado.

/

A la mañana siguiente los primeros rayos de luz del alba se lanzaban contra las ventanas de aquel enrome cuarto de hotel. Todo parecía ir en su lugar tal y como debía, salvo el hecho de que Ash no estaba en el sofá donde se suponía debía de dormir. La portátil que llevaban se encendió automáticamente indicando que era hora de levantarse, pero francamente su aviso estaba lejos de ser escuchado.

Todo esto se resumía en nuestra vista que dejaba de lado ese portátil para dirigirse lentamente hacia la puerta de aquel cuarto, en done la entreabierta puerta dejaba ver la cama y las sabanas que cubrían a aquellos jóvenes amantes durmientes. Pronto, miramos algunas prendas tiradas a los pies de la cama y una vez dentro de la habitación, observamos como nuestro Azabache amigo así como su dulce aprendiz de cabello castaño dormían plácidamente acurrucados. Ella se arrimaba más a su abrazo mientras que una de las manos de Ash se mantenía firmemente postrada sobre el vientre de la joven que era cubierto por las sabanas.

Ellos dibujaban una sonrisa cómplice e inocente. Misma que formulaban aun dormiros. Ash sentía ese cariño nuevamente mientras se aferraba a su compañera, mientras tanto; May mostraba esa sonrisa inocente y un poco juguetona mientras en su rostro se veía alegría y paz. Pero…pocos muy pocos sabrían mucho después de lo que significaban esas sonrisas y gestos que ambos mostraban.

Solo mientras miramos a nuestra castaña amiga más de cerca miramos en su rostro; que en sueños…se escuchan risas dos risas infantiles e inocentes que pronto, en algún tiempo. No escatimarían en llamarle…

….Mama…..

FIN


	2. Cruz de Plata: Parte I

**Hola que tal. De nuevo vengo a hacer actualización, y en esta ocasión hago provecho del estreno de mi nuevo fic crossver así que les traigo este one shot que en lo personal podría haberlo re-editado por completo, pero dado que es un trabajo antiguo pensé que sería propio mostrarlo tal como lo escribí aquella vez cuando lo presente en los antiguos foros Dz. Seguro alguien que haya estado por allá lo pudo haber leído entonces.**

**Bien, este one shot también tiene parte de un crossver. De hecho es una mezcla con la saga de Halo en lo que podría ser un UA. Pero bueno dejémonos de formalidades.**

**Aquí lo tienen...**

**Cruz de plata (Advace Halo)**

_A aquellos que perdemos en las cenizas de la guerra, nunca debemos olvidarlos, sino ponerlos por sobre la tragedia y honrarlos con el mismo fervor con el que ellos sacrificaron sus vidas en alas de la libertad._

El alba comenzaba a distinguirse en el horizonte; el cual adquiría tonalidades que iban desde el morado hasta el carmín y el naranja. Poco a poco los rayo del sol combaban a salir sobre el mismo horizonte que iba poco apoco cambiando la extensión de sus sombras.

Parecía el inicio de un bello día… sin embargo no lo era…

Ese sol amarillo le daba la cara a un amanecer apocalíptico…

Pronto la luz del amanecer descubrió los restos y ruinas de lo que la noche anterior había sucedido…una ciudad…en ruinas…más ciudades...toda esa región…parte de este continente…este planeta cuyas dos lunas naturales mostraban ciertas anomalías artificiales en completa destrucción. Y cuyo sol ajeno iluminaba después de una noche terrestre en la que…al parecer, ese mundo se había muerto…

En la misma ciudad en ruinas que mostraba aun los vestigios de su normalidad futurista, parecía ser irónica la idea de que días antes, aquel cumulo de retorcidos escombros humeantes fueran una ciudad de 20 millones de habitantes, quienes gozaban de una calidad de vida, envidiable por todo citadino de nuestro tiempo, cansado de vivir en una ciudad súper-poblada, súper-contaminada y súper-arcaica.

Sin embargo ese lujo, ese prestigio y esa comodidad; ahora eran solo un recuerdo. De aquellos imponentes edificios innovadores y esa arquitectura avanzada…solo quedaban meros escombros apenas reconocibles…y no había nade, pareciera que ninguno de sus 20 millones de pobladores haba sobrevivido a ese desastre incalculable. Llameantes metales retorcidos y nubes de humo que salían de miles de lugares indicaban que todo aquello había sido casi incinerado y bombardeado…

Las carcasas de vehículos modernos y de aspecto militar; así como estructuras defensivas, y l gran cantidad de cráteres que había en varias zonas…parecían dar mas indicio de lo que había sucedido…

Mientras la cámara recorre una calle principal…moviéndose entre escombros, derrumbes y llamaradas sin control se dirige hacia la que parece la entrada a una unidad departamental, donde las cenizas de lo que parecían ser arboles ubicados en sus parcelas de concreto, humeaban. Pronto…l entrar a esta área residencial, se pudo apreciar como en la plaza pública se hallaban las muestras más claras y más destacadas de lo que ahí había pasado…"LAS MARCAS DE LA GUERRA"

En conjunto de los costados de los derruidos edificios comenzaban a aparecer trincheras hechas con sacos de arena y pilas de acero…puestos defensivos, torretas con ametralladoras…cráteres de explosiones, marcas de bala en las paredes…y algo más…

Una zona en particular presentaba un oscurecimiento en el suelo, se notaba las marcas de calor tan intenso, que fundió el suelo y cristalizo el centro del cráter dejándolo como un conjunto de rocas de aspecto cristalino fragmentadas. Más allá algo igual de innovador…impactos de plasma…

Era plasma…cargas de plasma que impactaron concreto, acero y fibra poli-carbonada, haciendo claros estragos en estos materiales y dando a mostrar la intensidad de su daño por sobre las armas de fuego…

La evidencia de vehículos miliares destruidos y dañados por este tipo de armas , al igual que los característicos impactos cristalizados era una clara señal…

En ese sitio se había presenciado una batalla donde combatientes de un bando, superaban en poder de fuego a sus oponentes. Claramente de que contaban con tecnología mucho más avanzada que la de los contrarios…

Dentro de ese mismo lugar la cámara comenzó a hallar lo que se temía que hubiera…

…Sangre…

Había sangre por varios lados y poco a poco empezaron a aparecer los cuerpos de aquellos fieros soldados quienes habían combatido tan aguerridamente y habían caído honrosamente. Las marcas de fuego eran notorias…estos soldados llevaban quizás mejores equipos que cualquiera de nuestro tiempo...sin embargo parecía que su ventaja tecnológica era inferior ante los adversarios que enfrentaron…

De ese grupo de caídos parece ser que la batalla había terminado hace poco tiempo…pronto…en ese lugar sin aparente vida…se escuchó u sonido diferente al ambiente de muerte, destrucción y desolación.

…Pasos…

Así es…pasos en aquel sitio lleno de anarquía total…o al menos pasada. Lo pasos se escucharon de todos lados, debido al eco que encerraba la plaza a causa de los edificios…pronto una silueta oscurecida aun por las penumbras del amanecer apareció entre los pasillos de la parte baja de los edificios. Aquella silueta correspondía a una figura humana, de género masculino…pronto…la cámara enfoco el suelo lleno de desechos y escombros; y pronto…una bota extrañamente de aspecto metálico de color verde olivo y negro en las placas de metal secundario, paso dejando huella en el sitio.

El caminar de ese "hombre" era torpe y lento…su otra bota de mismo aspecto sincronizaba mal los pasos, ambas daban muestra de que no se encontraba bien, la cada vez más cuantiosa luz empezaba a aclarar la imagen mientras la cámara seguía de al sujeto desde su espalda y enfocaban sus botas metálicas, que ya mostraban daños y desgastes en su superficie metálica, la cual ya había dejado de ser brillante desde hace tiempo; dando a entender la experiencia de la guerra.

La imagen comenzó a subir mostrando el resto de lo que parecía ser una armadura de cuerpo completo…mucho más grande, especializada e imponente que la de los soldados caídos mostrados anteriormente…

Nuestra toma lo enfoca desde lo alto de un balcón en el segundo piso…a esa distancia no se percataba bien su apariencia. Se le veía solamente caminar sin sentido...mientras se dirigía hacia una nave derribad dentro de esa plaza; curiosamente dicha nave era diferente a las conocidas en este tiempo. La cámara vuelve a enfocarle desde atrás, a cierta distancia, se mostraba todo su cuerpo de espaldas; parecía llevar una armadura medieval, solamente que…con su toque tecnológico.

Placas de metal de color verde-olivo y negro-mate, cubría todo su cuerpo aunque ya era muy visto que su blindaje personal había sido llevado hasta el tope de su poderío. Toda su armadura mostraba despostilladas, daños críticos, fracturas e incluso piezas rotas y faltantes.

Su camina y decía demasiado de su estado de salud. Una mirada más cercana fijándose en un costado mostraba una perforación en su armadura la cual sangraba a montones, dicha herida era cubierta con el ángulo interno del codo de su brazo izquierdo el cual llevaba un rifle automático de mejor poderío que cualquiera actual…ya que tenía lo más parecido a un panel que mostraba la cantidad de munición disponible en números azules; solo 5 balas era lo que había en el cargador…

Al llegar a la nave derribada se apoyó cerca de la cubierta de descenso usando el hasta de una bandera rasgada la cual mostraba una especie de Halcón y las letras mayúsculas que deletreaban la palabra… "UNSC".

Clavo la bandera entre una pila de escombros, y recargándose de la nave debido a su dolor, tomo un contenedor de tamaño considerable y de igual peso; para luego llevarlo hasta si mismo sin ninguna dificultad aparente aun con su deteriorada salud. De un golpe rompió el seguro y levanto con disgusto la tapa, sacando de ahí una especie de tubos de ensayo de metal, los cuales estaban sellados…aparentemente era un medicamento para tratar su herida.

Tomo uno y sin soportar más se dejó recargar de espaldas sobre el teco de la nave que estaba en ángulo de 50 grados.

La cámara se acercó más, enfoco el pecho y abdomen del soldado desconocido…cubierto de un peto que y cubría su armadura primaria de color negro. Una vez que se dejó recargar y sentarse, la cámara lo enfoco por vez primer del rostro. Su rostro, era cubierto por todo un casco vagamente parecido a los de motocross pero mucho mejor y más avanzado…el visor dorado que llevaba, había impedido ver al menos parte de su rostro…sin embargo eso ya no era así. Su visor dorado, aun hecho con material reforzado como toda su armadura…había sido el primero en sucumbir. Se había estrellado y caído dejando ver parcialmente uno de sus ojos café oscuro como el chocolate, y un mechón de cabello azabache se logra distinguir desde la parte de arriba. Un dato curioso era que del lado de ese ojo descubierto y mirando con un cicatriz en forma de media luna, había un detalla natural único en el pómulo debajo de ese ojo…una "Z"

Una vez de frente a la cámara, ese súper-soldado exhalo mientras dejaba su rifle de asalto a lado suyo y se disponía a romper el sello del medicamento, de pronto una voz electrónica de tono femenino se oyó desde el interior del casco…

"Parece…que todo término jefe…" La voz electrónica llamo así al soldado…

"Así parece..." Le contesto una voz notoriamente gruesa que parecía indicar algo "especial" ¿En ese sujeto pero que era? Exhalando mientras lucha por mantenerse consiente y se dispone a derramar una especie de espuma grisácea dentro del agujero de la herida…

"Quédate conmigo jefe…los demás…cayeron, no podemos permitirnos caer también." –Le suplico es voz con tono preocupado…

"Descuida…Dawn…eres solo una I.A aun cuando yo muera…seguirás viva siempre y cuando mi neuro-chip este intacto…" Respondio el aludido.

"¡No seas idiota Ash!" Le refuto la I.A "Tu eres un Spartan, y no un simple Spartan…eres un jefe maestro! Tu emblema lo dice, y más que tu emblema; tú mismo lo dices con todas tus acciones. No te des por vencido…Que crees que pensaría ella? –Dawn le preguntó, haciendo referencia a alguien especial para aquel Spartan herido.

"Ella…" Ash se detuvo en seco…no reacciono, ni siquiera cuando la espuma se derramo n su herida causando un ardor del demonio.

"La bio-espuma te ayudara a sobrevivir, al menos no morirás desangrado." La IA hizo un comentario apelando las dudas del soldado.

Ash era un Spartan II. Una casta de súper-soldados criados exclusivamente para el combate, y aun a su corta edad las necesidades de sus superiores hicieron que él y todos sus hermanos de armas comenzaran tempranamente su campaña por enfrentar a los despiadados enemigos a quienes solo tenían un objetivo claro de los humanos…búsqueda y destrucción.

Dawn era una I.A o mejor dicho... Inteligencia Artificial…que tenía el aspecto de una chica de unos 13 años de cabello largo y azul, al igual que sus ojos, parecía ser un pequeño espíritu del bosque debido a su aspecto Fantasmal, pero era diminuta, justo cavia e la palma enguantada de Ash…

Sin embargo...Ash solo veía a Dawn como una fie amiga, mas nunca podría verla como aquel amor secreto que siempre escondió y cuyo destino infortunado, había acabado con su existencia; y tal vez lo haría con la suya dentro de unas horas, si es que no llegaba ayuda.

Ash: Ahg…-Se quejó mientras un frio le invadía y el sueño comenzaba a notarse en su rostro semi-descubierto.

Dawn: Ash no te duermas. No debes dormirte…atento…recuerda que no puedes darte por vencido...

Ash: es inútil Dawn…la perdí…-Contestaba sin sentido. –La perdí…por qué no se quedó conmigo…cuando…-Una lagrima pudo verse caer desde el ojo descubierto.

Dawn: Ash…-Comprendía que el jefe la extrañaba mucho…-Tienes algo que decir…puedes hacerlo…eres libre de hacerlo…-Le insinuó Dawn, ya que sabía que de una forma u otra, podría mantenerlo consiente mientras llegaba la ayuda.

Ash: A decir verdad Dawn…si…-Dijo mientras sacaba de un compartimento en su cinto, una pequeña cruz de plata. La cual iba junto con un cadenita. Ash l dejo colgar de su dedos y levanto a fin de que la luz del sol naciente le diera de lleno y brillar con toda su radies

Dawn: eso es…

Ash: Una cruz de plata…Es todo lo que conservo de ella…-Le respondió con cierta nostalgia. Cosa que Dawn comprendió bien.

Dawn: Entiendo…ju –Rio juguetonamente. –Aún recuerdo cuando solían escaparse de mis clases para ir a jugar a los hangares y pretendían robar un Pelican. –Dawn revivió esta memoria. Su registro digital era mucho mejor que la memoria humana ya que no se degradaba con el paso del tiempo.

Ash: Así era…tal vez el mayor Méndez siempre nos tenía ocupados en los entrenamientos y prácticas, pero…-Mirando la cruz. –Aun así teníamos tiempo de jugar y platicar sobre todo…-Le respondió sonriendo ocultamente bajo ese casco dañado.

Aún recuerdo esa vez, durante los ensayos de incursión en los bosques de Reach…

/FLAS BACK: /

Era un claro dentro de un enorme bosque…un niño de cabello azabache y una niña castaña y de ojos azules con uniformes militares aparece en este claro mientras el niño mira constantemente el mapa.

¿?: Te dije que era por la derecha! –Le respondió la niña con mucha molestia. –Si llegamos arde o no logramos llegar, tendremos que camina hasta la base y yo no pienso hacerlo. –Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

¿? Vamos May no te enojes, sé que lograremos salir de esta si lo analizamos juntos. –Sugirió el azabache con cierta calma.

May: Tl vez tengas la habilidad de sanar muy bien Ash…pero rastreando eres pésimo…-le contesto la niña algo calmada.

Ash: me lo dice la niña que odia no saber dónde está el baño y me tiene que sacar de la clase de Dawn. –Le recordó Ash.

May: Yo…bueno…-No sabía que decir.

Ash: o entiendo, tu habilidad es ser rápida y certera pero no eres buena mintiendo o buscando excusas. –Sonrió el chico.

May: Mejor dejémoslo así y sigamos no…-Le respondió de mal gusto mostrando una car tierna e ingenua a fin de olvidar ese asunto.

Ash: Bien…-Revisando el mapa de nuevo y mirando a su alrededor. –Es por aquí, sígueme. –Ordeno.

May: Si jefe...-Respondió sarcástica.

/Flash Back End/

"Siempre me decía así…" Sonrió… "Decía que yo era el líder y me decía jefe."

"Y no estaba equivocada…" Dawn le sonrió a fin de que Ash continuara con su plática. "Siempre fueron muy unidos…lo pude admirar mientras crecían y se convertían poco a poco en esos dos excelentes soldados que fueron." Dawn le comentaba mientras le recordaba muchos de sus logros en los entrenamientos y prácticas.

"Si…pero…" Ash nublo su sonrisa mientras recordaba como ella…

"Que sucede…?"

"Porque paso…" Le preguntaba a sí mismo en voz audible. "Porque tuvo que morir sí…ella...yo...yo estuve así…por qué no le ayude…por que la deje…" Ash comento haciendo memoria sobre esa tragedia.

"No tienes que explicarlo. Yo también lo vi."

Ash: Ese Elite…la ataco sin previo aviso…-Derramando una lagrima…la ataco por las espalda…-Su voz se llegó a medio quebrar-…intente…lo intente, trate de alertarla. Lo marines necesitaban ayuda…pero ella también. –Confesaba esto de la forma más calmada ya que en su entrenamiento le habían dejado claro en hacer los sentimiento a un lado.

Dawn: Lo sé jefe, lo sé…-Le dijo Dawn sentándose en su cubículo donde residía. Se que fue duro…lo entiendo. Fue como cuando perdimos a Brock. –Recordó amargamente lo sucedido con él.

Ash: Así fue…-Ash levanto un poco la vista, sabía que Dawn estaba ahí con él, pero no podía verla así, le dolía más el que ella siendo una "chica" no pudiera darle más consuelo que el de las palabras, cuando él buscaba también un abrazo, una caricia, una palpada por parte de alguien más…"físico". Y francamente no quería morir así, sin poder despedirse de su amiga, sin poder mirarla a los ojos sin que fuesen los suyos. Pero francamente el ya se sentía muerto desde que "ella" murió…

Dawn: Ash vamos, arriba! Tienes que levantarte...todos dependemos de ti. Toda la UNSC Depende de ti ahora. No lo entiendes, ahora tú eres la esperanza de la humanidad. Sin ti…el Pacto triunfara. –Dawn intentaba levitarlo y darle más ánimos que nunca.

Sabía que era horrible el sentirse solo, único pero solo…eso lo sumió más en su dolor y sin tener en cuenta toda la responsabilidad que había adquirido Simplemente se estaba dejando morir.

"Lo siento Dawn-creo…creo que dormiré un poco…" Le dijo mientras comenzaba a irse durmiendo.

Dawn: Ash! Espera! No te duermas, no puedes dormirte. Tienes que sobrevivir!

Rápidamente Ash se dejó caer. Cayo de lado de su herida mientras su pupila visible comenzaba a dilatarse y perder ese brillo característico.

De repente todo se oscureció repentinamente.

Al momento de levantarse de nuevo, As se encontraba con su armadura reluciente y nueva. Estaba en el mismo sitio en ruinas pero él estaba bien...porque…?

Ash: Estoy…vivo? O estoy…muerto?

¿?:…yo diría…término medio…-una voz infantil respondió a lo q el Spartan se sintió confundido.

Ash: Dawn…eres tú? –Pregono esperando a su compañera responder. Pero n fue así.

¿?: Ella no puede oírte…porque u no quieres contestarle. –La voz infantil le respondió.

Ash: quien eres tú? Responde! -Exigió mientras apunto con su rifle hacía varias direcciones. –Aparece ya! –Volvió gritar.

De pronto de entre os pasillo por donde minutos antes él había llegado, una silueta pequeña había aparecido y comenzaba a caminar hacia él. Ash apunto con su rifle, solo tenía 5 tiros así que no debía desperdiciarlos. Espero a que su blanco saliera de las sombras mañaneras. Sin embargo su sorpresa fue grande l disminuir quien Salir de las penumbras.

Ash: Que demonio…-Se preguntó anonadado. –Frente a él una niña castaña de no más de 10 años y de ojos azules y piel blanquizca caminaba hacia donde estaba, vistiendo una túnica blanca.

En cuanto estuvo frente suyo, Ash tuvo que ponerse de rodilla para quedar más o menos a su altura, y aun así debía inclinarse para acercarse más…en serio se sentía un gigante.

Aquella niña parecía esa rodeada por un aura blanquizca como el cielo…parecía un auténtico ángel…estaba desorientado. De pronto ella extendió sus manos hasta que toco las facciones del casco de Ash y pasando lo dedos careciendo cada detalle de este, la niña le sonrió.

¿?: Veo que no has cambiado, verdad…Ash…

Ash se quedó perplejo, no lo soporto más. Se quitó el casco con prisa y una vez lo hizo la tomo con sus brazos usados una leve porción de su súper-fuerza.

Ash: May!...Eres tú? En serio lo eres? –Ash estaba liberando lágrimas una tras otra mientras sujetaba a la chica.

May: Soy yo Ash…soy May…-Le sonrió de forma tierna. –Ash no lo soporto más y la abrazo con cuidado mientras sentí su frágil cuerpo contra la mole que era él

Ash: Porque…porque May…porque me dejaste…-Le pedía entre llantos.

May: pero Ash…que cosas dices…-May le dijo eso mientras se liberaba de su abrazo y sin gran exaltación se acomodaba los detalles del vestido, y luego viéndole de nuevo. –Yo nunca te he dejado Ash. Y nunca lo hare…

Ash: Pero…May…tu, me dejaste…me dejaste cuando tu –Se detuvo en el acto al recordar lo sucedido. –Y tu armadura…donde está tu Mjlonir? –Le pregunto extrañado debido a esto pero más que nada, a la apariencia más "joven" de su amiga.

May: Ash…son muchas preguntas…y la verdad es que…no tengo tiempo, así que debo advertirte…

Ash: advertirme? De qué?

May: advertirte, de que…? –Le pregunto sin saber la causa de ello.

May: De que te estás rindiendo Ash…eso es de lo que te advierto. –Respondió algo seria. –Se supone que somos Spartan, y nosotros nunca nos rendimos…para nosotros no existe el fracaso. Tu mismo lo dijiste tantas veces…

Ash: Pero May…ya no…

May…lo sé…ya no hay mas Spartan, eso lo sea mejor que tu…-Respondió tristemente pero después recobro su compostura…pero eso no significa que todo este perdido….aun estas tu. Aun sobrevives tú. Eres el ultimo Spartan, y a ti te corresponde el destino de toda la humanidad…recuerda que eso siempre nos lo enseño la doctora…

May estaba haciendo entrar en si a Ash. Pero por ms que ella le hiciera ver su papel ahora que era el último de su estirpe guerrera, y que de él dependía el destino de toda la humanidad…era algo tan impresionante como el hecho de ver de nuevo a May así.

Ash: Pero May…yo te perdí…-Ash estaba aún sentido por aquello.

May: Ash…yo nunca morí por negligencia en el deber. Cumplí mi misión. Y caí…con todos los honores, no tengo porque culparte. Además, debes de sobrevivir; tú eres el único que puede detenerlo…-Haciendo mención de sus enemigos.

Ash: May…no puedo…no puedo vencerlos si tú no estás…

May: Claro que sí! –Respondió eufórica -Tienes. El apoyo de todos, tienes el apoyo del Capitán Lance. Del mayor Harrison y tienes a Dawn como tu aliada. Vamos Ash. Hazles saber a esos hijos de perra alienígenas que los humanos somos victoriosos. Y tú eres el resultado de ello. Hazles saber que nuestro sacrificio, no fue en vano.

Las palabras de May encendieron la llama interior de Ash, su corazón se encendió con esas frases animosas.

Ash: Es cierto. Tal vez yo… -Admitía su poder.

May: Así es Spartan, tú tienes el poder. Tú eres el héroe, y nunca estarás solo; yo siempre estaré contigo…aunque no me veas. –Al terminar esto May hizo aparecer en sus manos la brillosa cruz de plata que tenía Ash, único vestigio de May

Ash: May…-Tomando la cruz entre sus manos, y luego mirando hacia la castaña…

May: Jefe…puedes oírme. –

Un rápido destello le hizo reaccionar volviendo a la realidad…a ese lugar lleno de destrucción y muerte.

Ash volvió en sí…y descubrió que se encontraba en el mismo lugar en ruinas. Dawn luchaba insistentemente en mantener vivo al Spartan, mientras poderoso reactor perteneciente a un Pelican se escuchaba acercarse.

Dawn: Jefe…vamos no te duermas... La ayuda está llegando. Es el capitán Lance! –Respondió Dawn mientras miraba a Lance y un grupo de marines descender del Pelican que aterrizaba a unos 20 metro de distancia.

La nave provoco levantamiento de polvo mientras Ash que seguía aturdido por esa visión, intentaba seguir vivo, Dawn lucha por hacer esto y el grupo de Lance llego atento para auxiliar al último Spartan en pie.

Al momento de llegar a donde Ash yacía, Lance ordeno formar perímetro defensivo mientras un par de especialistas se disponían a atender al herido.

¿?: Bueno señor…debo decir que está vivo de milagro…la onda expansiva de la explosión termonuclear debió de haberlo matado. In embargo está vivo. –Decía uno de los técnicos asombrado debido a la resistencia del Spartan.

Lance: Era de esperarse. Estos malditos fueron criados para sobrevivir a cualquier costo. Debe hacer valer su título. –Lance se mofaba con cierto aire de sarcasmo, a fin de aliviar el estado deteriorado de Ash.

Dawn: Díganmelo a mí. –Respondió Dawn desde el casco dañado de Ash. –Sin embargo no debemos perder el tiempo. Este chico necesita ayuda y raspado! –Les sugirió con preocupación.

Lance: Muy bien señora, se hará como es debido. Descuida hijo; vas a vivir… -Esto último se lo dijo a Ash mientras el Spartan se levantaba con mucha dificultad y comenzaba a avanzar hacia el Pelican asistido por todo el escuadrón de marines.

Su enorme cuerpo de casi media tonelada de peso, le hacía mucha mella en avanzar y dado su tonelaje, era peligroso para los marines asistirle. Lentamente abordo la nave de transporte, y una vez que todos los marines entraron, Lance se paró en la entrada, justo a un lado de Ash. Ambos miraron reflexivo como el Pelican se elevaba de esa zona de muerte y destrucción para dirigirse a la fragata o crucero de batalla que seguramente los estaría esperando en órbita.

Mientras La nave se elevaba más del suelo, se podían admirar en el horizonte mañanero de ese planeta, a un sol anaranjado que iluminaba un cielo azul, semi teñido de algunas regiones por el humo procedente de las ruinas y escombros de todo ese planeta. Muy allá aún se lograban admirar los mares azules que seguramente aun rebosaban de vida; y más débiles, los puntos verdes de vegetación, que había sobrevivido al desastre.

El planeta estaba en cierto modo vivo...

¿?: Difícil de ver no es así…? –Lance le preguntaba a Ash mientras encendía su puro y lo degustaba, ante la mirada perdida del Spartan en ese turbio horizonte que poco a poco dejaba de apreciarse. –Eridanus II era un mundo rebosante de vida. Velo ahora…-Replico Lance. –En cierto modo el planeta mantiene vida todavía…pero…ya no hay humanos aquí. Eso te lo garantizo.

Ash: Lo sé…-Se limitó a contestar. –Aun así…este mundo todavía tiene una oportunidad. –Contesto casi por inercia, mientras recordaba su "visión"

Lance: A que te refieres? –Pregunto algo confundido.

Dawn: Jefe…-Interrumpió. –Que paso haya abajo? –Dawn francamente tenía curiosidad.

Ante estas preguntas, Ash saco algo que llevaba en un contenedor para cargadores ubicado en su costado sano, después de inspeccionar un segundo, mostro su mano enguantada por la armadura Mjlonir que llevaba y la cual seguía viéndose deteriorada. Abrió su puño ante la mirada de Lance y de Dawn y les mostro un pequeño pañuelo rojo; una pañoleta roja con un logotipo blanco. Parecía estar rasgada y vieja.

Al parecer llevaba envuelto algo…Dawn iba a decirle una cosa, pero antes de hacerlo. Ash la desenvolvió y mostro nada más y nada menos…que aquella cruz de plata que cierta persona especial para él le había obsequiado, o más bien dejado tras su caída.

Ash la miro con nostalgia, y separando la cruz de aquel trozo de pañoleta miro a lance mientras veía a Dawn aparecer en un panel frente a ellos.

Ash: Aun hay oportunidad…esta pelea…todavía no termina…-Mirando a ambos mientras su puño se cerraba delicadamente sobre la cruz de plata. –La batalla...acaba de comenzar…

Justo depuse de eso...vemos a ese Pelican cerrando sus compuertas mientras se dispone a salir rumbo a la órbita de Eridanus II, donde un acorazado se alcanzaba a ver. Sin embargo, antes de que el Pelican se desapareciera en la atmosfera superior…un destello se vio salir de este…y una parte del trozo de esa pañoleta roja se vio bajar lentamente, planeando como una hoja en otoño. Simbolizando, un suspiro de esperanza y victoria.

Los cuales harían que Ash; ese Jefe Maestro…

El ultimo Spartan de su especie…

Diera lo máximo de sí mismo.

Por la humanidad…

Pero más que nada…

Por aquella hembra de su especie…

Esa chica castaña y de ojos azules, quien lo salvo sin que nadie…ni él mismo.

Lo notara…

FIN…?

**Ok tal vez no fue la perfecta historia que quise mostrarles pero aún no se acaba, en la próxima entrega les pondré la parte II y final de este pequeño fic. De momento espero que al menos hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Los veré en otra ocasión.**

**Bye**


End file.
